Lucy's Betrayl
by nega saiyan
Summary: Lucy has been accused of something she didn't do and has been kicked out of Fairy Tail. Now she wants revenge and meets the person who can make that happen. In the end, will she choose her friends or get revenge?
1. Lucy's Betrayl

Chapter 1 Lucy's betrayal

It was a regular day in Fairy Tail, but it was gloomier than usual. Natsu and Gray weren't fighting, Erza wasn't causing people to be terrified, Cana wasn't drinking, Elfman didn't boast about being a man, Mira and Happy weren't perky, and Juvia wasn't trying to draw Gray's attention. It was all because they lost an important member, Lucy.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

It has been 10 days since Wendy and Charlie joined the guild and everything was regular, but things were going to change for the worse.

"Finally. I got a decent sleep." said Lucy as she awakened.

"I bet it was because Natsu wasn't here." Lucy said sarcastically as she got out of bed.

She got dressed and was on her way to the guild, but heard a giant explosion. She ran to it and saw many innocent people dead and people from a dark guild in the middle of the building that once stood there.

"Hey! Are you guys the ones who did this?!" Lucy shouted angrily

"Yeah, so what if we did?" one said with a smirk.

"Then I'll make you pay!" She was about to summon one of her spirits when one the men through a body at and she ended up covered in blood.

"Sorry. We were only here on a job maybe next time girlie." Then the men disappeared. Lucy got the corpse off her and stood up to yell.

"Get back here! Cowards!" Lucy shouted in anger, but it got worse from there. She didn't hear them coming, but the entire Fairy Tail guild stood there in shock because they thought Lucy did this.

"Lucy, did you do this?" Mira asked in horror.

"NO! I swear I didn't!" Lucy yelled.

"Then how do you explain all that blood over you!?" yelled Natsu. Lucy looked at her hands, arms, and legs. Even her face was covered in the dead people's blood.

_"Oh no. This does make me look like I did this." _Lucy thought to herself.

"No. I would nev-" Lucy started to say.

"That's enough Lucy." She was interrupted by Makarov.

"Master" said Lucy.

"I'm sorry, but there is no other explanation for how this happened." said Makarov. Lucy then looked stunned.

"But, master?" she said weakly. Then her right hand was glowing and then her guild mark was gone. Her face turned completely pale.

"I here by expel you from Fairy Tail" he said hoarsely.

Everyone was shocked. But Lucy was heartbroken. None of her friends looked sorry for her and no one protested, not even Natsu. Lucy fell to her knees and had tears coming out and streaming down her face.

"No...Please...No..." Lucy said on her knees.

"Thank you Makarov." from out of nowhere came the magic council ."We shall now take Lucy Heartfillia to be trialed for this crime.

Lucy panicked and acted fast. **"OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN: VIRGO!" **

Everyone didn't expect her to summon a spirit.

"Don't Lucy!" yelled Makarov trying to stop Lucy from making a horrible mistake.

"How may I assist you, Princess?" asked Virgo emotionlessly.

"Hurry and get me out of here!" yelled Lucy.

"As you wish." Virgo picked up Lucy and then started dig through the earth with Lucy and then vanished.

"Fairy Tail! We are giving you the job to hunt down Lucy Heartfillia! If she resists than aim to kill!" said the magic council.

Everyone didn't know what to do. They were being asked to hunt down a former ally and friend. And they may have to kill her.

"Very well." said Makarov and no one objected. After a while, Lucy and Virgo resurfaced and Virgo cleaned off Lucy by removing all the blood and dirt.

"I was happy to be of assistance, Princess." said Virgo and then vanished.

Then Lucy leaned and sat down under a tree. She then burst out into tears crying.

"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!WHY DID THEY BETRAY ME?!" Lucy yelled through her tears.

Her own friends and family betrayed her. After finishing crying, she only felt one emotion, rage. She wanted revenge against Fairy Tail and ran into the person who could make that possible.

Master Hades.

*END FLASHBACK*


	2. Lucy's Confrontation

Chapter 2 Lucy's confrontation

It has been 3 months since Lucy fled Fairy Tail and everyone is happy and back to normal. But, what they don't know is that someone is on their way and they hate Fairy Tail and wants revenge.

* * *

There have been many killing in Fiore, so Team Natsu, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, were asked to deal with it.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" said Natsu who was ready to fight.

"Now remember, we have to bring down this murderer no matter what." said Erza.

"Right." agreed everyone else.

"Well? Let's get going!" Natsu said heading to the doors. Then suddenly the doors of the guild creaked open slowly. There was a mysterious person standing there who spoke.

"There's no need, Fairies." The voice was cold, hateful, and murderous. It didn't take much time to figure out who it was..._Lucy_.

"L-Lucy?" said Natsu hoarsely.

She was wearing a black tank top and sweat pants and her hair was in a braid. Her hand, arms and her whip was covered in blood and Master Hades' crest was were her old one was, but it's purple.

"I've come here on business, nothing else. You've all heard about all those killings, right?" Lucy asked. Everyone was nervous from the question

"Well, you're looking at your culprit." Lucy said. Everyone's faces turned pale. Lucy just gave a proud evil smirk.

"Lucy. Tell me that's not true." said Natsu as he slowly walked to Lucy.

"Don't come any closer, Salamander." Lucy said coldly and giving him a death stare. Natsu stopped walking to her. Then she stared at everyone and started talking.

"Pretty ironic huh? The thing I was framed for is now the reason I'm being hunted down again." said Lucy giving them a hateful look and an evil smirk.

"Lucy, please. Let us explain." Wendy said as she walked up to her.

Before Wendy reached her completely, Lucy just slapped her across the face. Everyone was shocked.

"Wendy!" Gray said in a concerned tone. Wendy stumbled backwards and fell to her knees. She held her cheek and had tears in her eyes.

"I'm not here to listen to your damn excuses. You guys betrayed me. That's all I need to know." Lucy said.

After hearing that, tears started to form in people's eyes. After Lucy left, everyone investigated the accident and then they realized that they were wrong about Lucy and felt guilty for two months.

"Now then, the real reason I came here was to give you a warning." Lucy said.

Then she pointed a hand to the wall and a giant black ray shot out creating a whole in the wall the size of a giant.

"Th-that magic..." Erza said with a stunned expression on her face.

"Do not interfere with Master Hades, because if you do, I'll kill every last one of you." Lucy said in a threatening tone and then got a wide evil grin.

"But knowing you guys, you'll just come and get yourselves killed anyway." said Lucy.

Lucy left slamming the doors behind her. Everyone knew she was serious. The Lucy they knew was gone. All that's left is a hollow shell full of hate. She has become an evil wizard who uses dark magic.

"Master Hades." Makarov said quietly to himself.


	3. Fairy Tail's Reaction

Chapter 3 Fairy Tail's reaction

Everyone couldn't believe what they saw. Lucy just threatened to kill them and they all knew she was serious. She also hit Wendy. They also knew what magic she was using. It was the magic Mira's Satan soul takeover form uses and the magic used by Zeref mixed together. In her eyes all they saw pure evil and hatred.

"What are going to do know?" asked Wendy who was still on her knees after being hit by Lucy's slap.

"I-I don't know." said Makarov. When he saw Lucy, his heart sank, because he could tell she has become pure evil.

_"What have we done?" _Makarov thought to himself.

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing! Lucy needs us!" yelled Natsu.

"Natsu, you heard what Lucy said and you saw the look in her eyes. She hates us and won't hesitate to kill us." said Erza.

Natsu knew that, but he just wanted Lucy to come back. He felt so guilty for what he said that day months ago. It made people think she was more guilty, he just wanted her home. He hit his fist against a table.

"Dammit!" Natsu grumbled to himself with his fist still in the table.

"We will figure out what to do about Lucy in time, but right now we have to become stronger to deal with her new powers." Makarov said. Everyone agreed that the next day they would start their training.

_"Lucy..." _Everyone thought to themselves.

* * *

After Lucy left and returned to Grimwore Heart, Loke, Aquarius, and Gemini appeared. Thanks to her extra strength, she can now summon more spirits at once and this wasn't the first time they have appeared to talk to her.

"So? What do you guys want this time?" Lucy asked in a mean tone.

"Lucy, why are still acting like this?" asked Loke.

"I've told you before, haven't I? I want revenge on those Fairies." Lucy said with an evil smirk.

"Come on girlie, stop being stubborn." said Aquarius. Then Lucy yanked her close to be face to face.

"Sorry Aquarius, but you're just the same as any other spirit now." Lucy said to Aquarius.

Aquarius is now actually scared of Lucy. Lucy then let go of her.

"Now. Is there anything else you guys want to say?" asked Lucy. Then Gemini turned into Lucy in the outfit that it usually appears in. A green tank top and mini skirt with a side pony tail.

"This how you really are Lucy, a nice, sweet, caring celestial wizard." said Gemini trying to help Lucy. But all Lucy did was shove it off.

"Sorry, but that Lucy's dead. Now, go home, all of you." Lucy said harshly.

_"Lucy."_ They all thought.

"Why are guys still here?" Lucy asked in a scary tone. After that, they disappeared. Lucy got a disgusted look on her face as she looked at the spirit's keys who just went back.

"Pathetic." Lucy said as she tossed them on the table she was sitting at and got up.

"When will they learn? I'm not the same Lucy they remember." Lucy said as she walked off, leaving her keys behind.


	4. Lucy of Grimwore

Chapter 4 Lucy of Grimwore Heart

Lucy still remembers how she joined Grimwore Heart. To her, it was the best decision she made.

* * *

*Flashback*

After she fled from Fairy Tail and she finished crying she wandered around for days, she was stealing food from travelers in the forest and was running away from any wizards from Fairy Tail. After a while, she ended up steeling money from people and was now on wanted posters and had a bounty on her head.

"How did this happen? To me of all people." Lucy asked herself. She felt nothing but rage towards Fairy Tail for betraying her. She was trying to get as far away as she could.

_"I hate them. All of them. I would do anything to get revenge." _Lucy thought to herself, still wandering.

"You seem lost, young one." said a voice in the distance. When Lucy looked around, she saw where the voice came from. It came from Master Hades.

"What are you doing here!?" Lucy yelled at him.

"I could ask you the same thing." replied Hades.

Lucy remembered that he's an enemy of Fairy Tail and the master of the Grimwore Heart guild. But since he hated Fairy Tail as much as Lucy she decided to tell him why.

"I-I was betrayed by Fairy Tail and kicked out. Now I'm a wanted criminal and being hunted down by the entire guild." Said Lucy. While talking she showed him her hand were her mark was.

"Hm. You must really hate them now don't you?" Hades asked.

"More than anything." Lucy answered. Then Hades gave her a smirk.

"Anyone who despises Fairy Tail that much is welcome in my guild." He said with an evil smile.

"Are you asking me to join your guild?" Lucy asked.

"Well, do you want to stay a wanted criminal?" Hades asked.

Lucy didn't know what to do, but she was sure of one thing, she wanted revenge on Fairy Tail. And then she thought about it and what better way to get revenge against Fairy Tail, then by joining a enemy guild. Then she got an evil smirk thinking about it.

"Alright "Master" Hades. You've got a deal." Lucy answered.

Then they shook hand on it. Then they left for Grimwore Heart. After a hour or two they reached Hades' guild were he gave Lucy their crest. After that she met all the other guild mates who made her change more and ore every day. After a few weeks, Hades gave Lucy a mission that would draw Fairy Tail attention.

"Lucy, I have your newest assignment." said Hades

"What is it, Master?" asked Lucy who was kneeling on one knee.

"You are to go and cause a massacre to draw Fairy Tail's attention. Slaughter as many people you need." Hades declared.

The old Lucy would say she would never do something like that, but this Lucy was willing to kill if ordered or just for fun. All she did was just give an evil smirk and answered.

"Yes master." Lucy said smiling evilly. Like she said, the old Lucy was dead.

*End Flashback*


	5. Wandering Thoughts

Chapter 5 Wandering Thoughts

Everyone in Fairy Tail is having trouble how to figure this out. Why was Lucy acting this or what should they do to stop her, those are the questions they're wondering.

"Hey Gramps, did you see the guild mark on her hand?" Natsu asked after pacing around for a few minutes.

"Yes. It was the crest of the Grimwore Heart guild. A dark guild." answered Makarov. Everyone's face turned pale. They would have never thought that Lucy would join that guild.

"What!?" That can't be right!" said Erza.

"Why would Lucy even think of joining them!?" asked Natsu,

"Because she knew they hate Fairy Tail as much as she does now. She must've thought joining an enemy and dark guild and cause many casualties would be the perfect recipe for revenge." Master said in a stern voice.

"Why would Lucy hate us?" Gray asked.

"Because of what happened months ago. She must've thought we had betrayed her when she got kicked out and none of us were against it at that time." Wendy said weakly.

"And now, I bet she wants revenge on our guild and us." said Gray.

Everyone's eyes began to fill up with water from remembering that time. After seeing Lucy after so long made them feel even more guilty than before because they saw how much she has changed. In her eyes, they saw pure evil and hatred.

"BUT THAT WASN'T OUR FAULT!" Natsu yelled as he punched the wall which made large cracks.

He cared about Lucy and he wants her to know that and come back. He already lost Igneel and Lissana, he didn't want to lose anyone else he cared about. Then Makarov put his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"We all know that Natsu. And I promise we will get her back. Somehow." said Makarov.

Everyone agreed with him and Natsu started to calm down and took his fist off of the wall. But, he still had an angry expression on his face. Makarov then went back to his office.

* * *

At the Grimwore Heart guild, Lucy was training with Rustyrose, who was just beat by Lucy.

"So, are you ready to fight Fairy Tail?" asked Rustyrose.

"Of course I am. I'll destroy those Fairies." said Lucy with an evil smirk.

"Unless you go soft on them." Rustyrose said sarcastically. Then Lucy put him in a head lock.

"What was that Rusty?" Lucy asked in a threatening tone.

"N-nothing! You'll win for sure!" He said trying not to have his neck broken.

"Good boy. Now get going!" Lucy said after letting g and kicking him in the rear end.

"Alright I'm going!" Rustyrose said running.

After he left, Lucy went to the top of the guild and onto the roof, watching the sun set. She sat on the ledge, letting her legs dangle off of the edge and gave a loud sigh and continued to look at the sun set by her self.

"I won't go soft on them." Lucy said out loud.

_"I will defeat Fairy Tail." _Lucy thought to herself.


	6. Challange accepted

Chapter 6 Challenge accepted

It has been 1 week since Lucy's little visit and Makarov got a message from Lucy to Fairy Tail.

**Fairies, I challenge you to send your strongest wizards to fight me. Send who ever you want I don't care, but absolutely send that Salamander. I'll be waiting here at the Grimwore Heart guild. You have 3 days to reply and if you don't accept, I'll go on another massacre. It's your choice Fairy Tail.**

After reading the message Makarov decided to inform the entire guild.

"Everyone, I just got a message from Lucy." said Makarov.

"And what did it say?" asked Natsu.

"She has challenged us to send our strongest wizards to fight and she specifically asked for Natsu." said Makarov.

"What!? And what if we don't accept?" asked Erza.

"She said she would go on another massacre if we don't accept." said Makarov.

"What!?" said Gray.

"Lucy would never do that or threaten her friends!" yelled Natsu.

"To Lucy, we aren't her friends anymore." said Wendy hoarsely. Everyone didn't know what to say about that because she was right, but they didn't want to believe it.

"How long do we have?" asked Natsu in a deep tone.

"3 days to reply and prepare." said Makarov.

"Tell her we'll be ready." said Natsu. Everyone was shocked at what Natsu said.

"Are you sure Natsu?" asked Erza.

"It may be our only chance to bring Lucy back!" Natsu yelled. Everyone knew that Natsu was right.

"Very well. I'll tell Lucy was accept he challenge." said Makarov.


	7. The Battle Begins

Chapter 7 The battle begins

After sending a message to Lucy that they accept her challenge in 1 day, they are now picking out the wizards to go and fight Lucy.

"The wizards going are Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Wendy." said Makarov. No one was against the master's decision because they knew if anyone can bring Lucy back, it was them.

"We'd better get going. The Grimwore Heart guild is a long trip." said Erza. Everyone agreed and left and of course Natsu got motion sickness so Erza nocked him out and he took a nap. Everyone else eventually fell asleep while Natsu was having a bad nightmare.

_There was darkness for miles and he was all alone._

_"Is anyone here? Erza? Gray? Wendy?" Natsu shouted with an echo. Then he felt a pain in his gut and looked down and saw a hole in his stomach. Then he fell to his knees coughing up blood._

_"Look at you. How pathetic." said a figure appearing from the shadows. It was Lucy._

_"L-Lucy? W-why?" asked Natsu bleeding all over the ground._

_"You killed me, now I'll kill you." said Lucy with an evil smirk. Fear filled Natsu's eyes._

"Natsu! Natsu, wake up!" said Erza shaking Natsu.

"I'm up! I'm up! What happened?" asked Natsu covered in sweat.

"You were having a nightmare." answered Erza.

"We've made it to the town with the Grimwore Heart guild." said Wendy. After that they left the station on there way to the guild where Lucy was waiting. When they arrived and opened the doors, the members were lined up to create a path to the room were Lucy was sitting there waiting.

"So, you showed up." said Lucy while standing up.

"We couldn't let more innocent people die." said Natsu.

"Fine, whatever. So who wants to die first?" said Lucy.

"I'll go first." said Erza.

"Very well. Let the battle begin!" said Lucy charging towards Erza.


	8. Battle To The Death

Chapter 8 Battle to the death

Erza has just said she's going to fight Lucy first and Lucy is now charging towards Erza.

"Requip!" Erza said switching into her heaven's wheel armor. Lucy is now creating a black orb in her hand.

"Dance my swords!" shouted Erza then all the sword she created launched at Lucy, but she dodged all of them and then jumped into the air.

"Nice try, Titania!" Lucy yelled and shot the dark orb at Erza which paralyzed her and shot her into the wall across the room and made her lose her armor.

"Erza!" yelled Wendy as she ran over to her to see of she's ok.

"I cause she was all bark and no bite. To bad, I wanted to make her suffer." said Lucy in a mocking and cruel tone.

"Alright now it's me turn." said Gray angrily.

**"Ice Make: Lance!" **Grey shouted, but Lucy easily avoided them while running towards Gray. Then she punched Gray in the gut and he fell to his and then Lucy picked him up by his hair.

"Sorry Gray, but your not getting off as easy as Erza. I'll make you'll suffer." Lucy said evilly. After saying that she lifted Gray higher then repeatedly hit him the gut. After a minute of two, Natsu was very angry. He finally snapped.

"LUCY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Natsu shouted. Lucy then stopped punching Gray who had a bloody nose, missing teeth, and a black eye. She let go of Gray's hair and he hit the floor unconscious.

"It's about time you came out to play, Salamander." said Lucy with a smirk as she kicked Gray away. But what they don't know is that Hades was watching the fight from the next level in the room.

"That's it Lucy, destroy your friends. Then we'll destroy the rest of that cursed guild." said Hades to himself with an evil smirk.

"I don't want to fight you Lucy." said Natsu.

"You don't have a choice in the matter Salamander." said Lucy.

"Lucy." said Natsu.

"Are you just going to stand or are we going fight?" Lucy asked angrily.

"Alright. Let's go." said Natsu less enthusiastically than usual in a fight.


	9. Lucy vs Natsu

Chapter 9 Lucy vs. Natsu

Everyone's unable to fight except for Natsu and Wendy, but isn't strong to fight Lucy, so it's up to Natsu to fight Lucy.

"Here I come, Salamander!" yelled Lucy running towards Natsu. Then Natsu realized something.

_"Wait a sec. Lucy isn't summoning her spirits." _said Natsu in his head. Then he snapped out of his trance quick enough to dodge one of Lucy's punches.

"Lucy, why aren't you using you spirit keys?" asked Natsu.

"That's easy. They're weaker than me and I can tell they would just turn on me if I summon them. And thanks to their cowardness, they're to afraid to come out and fight me. Why would I carry around pitiful spirits like that?" said Lucy smiling evilly. Natsu didn't expect to hear that.

"Now that I've answered your question, let's get back to our fight." said Lucy getting in a fighting stance. Natsu was still in shock from Lucy's answer.

"Pay attention!" Lucy said as she punched Natsu in the face. That punch sent him flying, but he rebounded. Natsu was just full of anger at that point from Lucy's answer. He knew that nothing or no one should be treated like that or called useless. He then snapped.

**"FIRE DRAGON: ROAR!" **yelled Natsu. Lucy was shocked and impressed by Natsu's action, but she easily dodged it and went behind Natsu after he finished his attack and she kicked him in the right shoulder which dislocated it.

"Natsu!" yelled Wendy. She then tried running to Natsu, but Lucy got in her way.

"I don't think so, kid." said Lucy.

"L-Lucy." said Wendy in a scared tone. Then Lucy kicked her in the stomach which sent he flying and she went unconscious.

"Wendy!" yelled Natsu who was on the floor holding his dislocated shoulder. Then he was kicked in the face and hit the wall which gave him a bloody nose and he also coughed up blood. Then Lucy walked over to Natsu after she kicked.

"Look at you. How pathetic." said Lucy as she placed a foot on his back. Then she started stomping on his back while laughing manically. The others were forced to watch because they took to much damage.

"N-Natsu." everyone murmured in pain. Then a dark orb formed in Lucy's hand and she took a few steps back.

"Time to die, Salamander." Lucy said with an evil smile. She was about to launch it at Natsu when she felt a hand grip her wrist and the dark orb then disappeared.

"What?!" said Lucy as she looked behind her to see who it is. It was Leo or Loki. Behind him was Virgo, Aries, Gemini and Scorpio.

"That's enough Lucy. Please stop." said Leo, but all Lucy did was break away from Leo's grip and move away.

"So, you all were stupid enough to come out and fight. So be it, I'll just punish all of you." said Lucy.

"We didn't want to come out and fight you Lucy, but you left us no choice, so we're ready to fight." said Leo.

"Whatever. Now let's go!" Lucy shouted as she ran towards her spirits.


	10. The Final Round

Chapter 10 The final round

Lucy spirits, Leo, Gemini, Aries, Virgo, and Scorpio, had just appeared right before she could finish Natsu off.

"Aries, move Natsu out of the way." said Leo.

"O-okay." said Aries as she dragged Natsu to were the others were.

"Now that you got your friend out of the way, we can get to our fight." said Lucy getting into her fighting stance.

"Lucy, we really didn't want it to come to this." said Leo.

"To bad. Now, let's go!" yelled Lucy as shot a dark orb at Leo. Luckily, he dodged it. Then Virgo tried to punch Lucy, but Lucy caught it.

"You've gotten strong princess." said Virgo emotionlessly.

"You're such a kiss up, Virgo." said Lucy as she through Virgo away and blasted her. Then Virgo vanished. She returned to the spirit world.

"Now it's my turn. **SAND BLASTER!"** said Scorpio. It hit Lucy, but had no effect. Then Lucy appeared in front of Scorpio and then blasted him like Virgo. After that Gemini launched themselves at her, but she easily dodged and blasted them.

"Look like your all that's left Leo." Lucy said with a smirk. Leo couldn't believe Lucy just blasted away all of friends.

"Aries, you'd better go." said Leo.

"Ok. Please be careful Leo." said Aries as she disappeared

"Alright. Here I come!" said Leo with his fists glowing. After that, Lucy and matched blow for blow, but it was obvious that Lucy had the upper hand. After a while, Leo was exhausted and battered up while Lucy looked perfectly fine.

"Looks like your times up Leo." said Lucy evilly. She was about to blast Leo when something happened.

"LUCY!" yelled Natsu who was holding his shoulder and bleeding a lot. Luckily, it took Lucy's attention away from Leo.

"You still have the strength to stand?" said Lucy annoyed and her arms crossed. Then Natsu slowly limped over to Lucy.

"Lucy...please...stop this." said Natsu getting closer to Lucy. When he was right in front he collapsed on the floor from being to weak.

"Pathetic." said Lucy with her arms still crossed. Then Hades started laughing from the railing on the floor above.

"Haha! Well done Lucy, now finish him off and then do the same with everyone else." Hades said.

"Yes Master Hades." said Lucy. Then she unfolded her arms and a black orb started to form in her hand as she pointed it at Natsu.

"Lucy..don't listen..to him." said Natsu on the floor.

"Don't try begging Natsu. It doesn't suit you. Just accept your death." said Lucy with an look on her face.


	11. Lucy's Resolve

Chapter 11 Lucy's resolve

Lucy was standing there ready to blast and kill Natsu while Hades was watching her with an evil grin. But, for some reason Lucy's hands were shaking.

_"What's wrong with me? Why can't I kill him?" _Lucy thought to herself. Leo and the others couldn't do anything because they took so much damage, but they noticed Lucy's hesitation.

What are you waiting for Lucy? Kill him!" Hades shouted. Lucy was gritting her teeth while she was sweating. Then Natsu started to stand up, but he was leaning over, while holding his injured soldier.

"Lucy...you...can't...kill me...can you?" asked Natsu.

"Sh-shut up! Of course I can kill you! All of you! You all turned your backs on me and didn't believe when I was telling the truth! I was al alone until Master Hades found me and none of you came looking for me!" Lucy yelled while still targeting Natsu. Then Erza was able to stand up.

"Your wrong Lucy. When you left the guild, we were all miserable. Not just because you left us, we were all forced to go and hunt you down and we may of had to kill you if we found you." said Erza. Then Gray started to stand up as well.

"We also felt guilty because we didn't believe you at that time. When we did find out, we all were miserable for the past month." said Gray. Lucy eyes became wide open with shock and disbelief. But, all she did was shake her head to snap out of her trance.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! No matter what you guys say, it doesn't change the fact that you all abandoned me and left me all by myself!" Lucy yelled.

"We know...but...we all...care about you Lucy...and...we're sorry." said Natsu who has fallen on one knee. After hearing that, tears started to form in Lucy's eyes because memories started to flow into her mind.

_"Hey Lucy, come on. We have a mission to do!" said Natsu with a smile._

_"Stand back Lucy! We'll handle this." said Erza._

_"Lucy, come sit with us." said Gray shirtless._

_"Lucy! Look at what I found!" said Wendy excited._

_"You looovvve him!" said Happy. _All of those memories came flowing back into Lucy's mind. She was crying waterfalls at that point and looking down at the floor with her hair covering her face.

"Kill them Lucy! Kill them all, now!" Hades yelled. After hearing that, Lucy snapped her head back up with tears in her eyes and then did the unexpected.

"NEVER!" Lucy yelled as she was turning around. She sent a dark blast at Hades which swallowed him up and vaporized him. After that, her guild mark symbol disappeared. Then she walked over to Natsu and picked him up in a bridal position and walked over to Wendy, Leo and the others.

"Wendy, let's get everyone healed and go home." said Lucy in a sweet tone. The old Lucy was back. After returning to Fairy Tail, everyone was so happy to see her home. And somehow, the council members and everyone else in Fiore had lost their memories about the killings.

*devious smile from Fairy Tail*

Thanks to Fairy Tail, Grimwore Heart had fallen, Everyone had forgotten all of the killings, and Lucy was home and back to normal.

**(A/N: MY FIRST FINISHED STORY! YES!)**


	12. Author's Note READ IT!

**Author's Note:**

**If you guys want a sequel, the story must get up 15 good reviews.**

**Spread the word if you want a sequel, people! And come! Only 15 reviews. 15!**

**For now, I hope you like the story! :)**


End file.
